Of Cherries and Kisses
by Nilie and Kiki
Summary: Because C.C would do just about anything for Pizza and because cherries are symbolic. Oh yeah, and also because, we can. Warning for crack and mild randomness.


**Disclaimer: Nilie and KiKi does not own Code Geass because Sunrise refused to trade it for pizza…**

**Dedication/Gift-fic for xMysticxDawnx who Nilie is guessed might challenge/request a 'kiss' fic sooner or later. Apologies, I (Kiki) tried to make it mush but the fic rebelled against me and bribed my fingers into typing non-mush instead. Don't blame Nilie, not her fault. I made it non-mush. (bows in apology)**

* * *

**Of Cherries and Kisses**

* * *

When Lelouch came home that day with piles of boxes and baskets filling his arms, he had been fully expecting the grey witch to act smart and help him with his load.

His bedroom door swished open and Lelouch glared at the empty room.

Where had that witch gone this time?

Struggling under their weight, Lelouch put the boxes down on the bed and observed the room. His eyes zoomed in on the pizza boxes sitting on his desk.

If the pizzas were here then C.C. couldn't have strayed far, especially since she didn't want her pizzas getting cold.

His stomach growled and Lelouch rolled his eyes and sighed before placing himself in his desk chair.

He paid for her pizza every time, he reasoned to himself, so it was only fair that he got a share every once in a while, right? With that thought in mind, he opened the smallest of the boxes and started on a slice.

It was an awfully small pizza though, and utterly too sweet for his tastes. He would have expected much better for the amount of money he knew such meals cost him.

He licked his fingers as he finished the last slice of the tiny pizza. Maybe it was just one that catered for children but why would the silly witch buy a children meal size pizza when a large was three times its size?

His door whooshed open and Lelouch turned around to see the girl sauntering into the room with Cheese-kun tucked neatly in one arm.

Her eyes took note of the things piled on the bed then flowed over to land on the empty pizza box in Lelouch's hands.

"Good, you're back." He started and put the box she was still eyeing aside. He failed to register the way C.C.'s eyes widened and took on the look of a kicked puppy or Cheese-kun falling out of her arms in shock.

"Help me organise these. The student council is planning a party and we need to get decorations and leaflets made and prepared." He explained as he moved to the boxes on his bed.

"The pizza…"

"Pizza?" Lelouch asked as he turned around to see the witch pick up the empty pizza box he just put down. "Oh. It was far too sweet and way too small."

"My limited edition cherry pizza." She said and then dropped the box to glare at him with her gold eyes. "I never got a chance to taste it."

"Cherry? Who would put cherries on pizza…" Lelouch blinked as the girl advanced towards him.

"What did it taste like?"

"Um… sweet…"

C.C.'s eyes slowly descended from his eyes to his lips before she licked her own in the manner of a hungry lioness.

He sighed, still unaware of the impending danger, "C.C. it's just a pizza. I'll order you another one and-"

"Open your mouth."

Lelouch paused. "Sorry?"

"Open your mouth."

Raising an eyebrow, the handsome young man unconsciously did as he was told and gaping surprise at the request C.C. pounced onto him and knocked him backwards to the bed.

He yelped, arms flailing and eyes wide in surprise. His left hand knocked against something and before he knew it the basket of fake Sakura petals, perched precariously at the top of the other of his boxes, tumbled down and showered them like pink rain.

And the next thing he knew was the witch's lips on his and her tongue shoved into his mouth.

To say it was a passionate and tender-loving kiss would be a complete lie because Lelouch was still too shocked to respond and C.C. was not being gentle at all.

In fact, to be more accurate, the kiss was more like C.C.'s tongue practically raping his mouth.

Three seconds later, she pulled back, legs straddling his hips, petals in her hair, smacking her lips like a professional food sampler trying to sample out what a specific dish tasted like.

"Cherries, mozzarella, cherry tomato…" she listed off in a whisper. "Sweet and strange at the same time yet pleasing to the palate…"

Lelouch blinked, then frowned and reached a hand up to wipe his own mouth. "You are possibly the most unromantic kisser I've ever met." He muttered.

His hand froze mid-wipe though as the witch cast her eyes down to him with a small sly smirk and fingers picking bits of pink petals from his hair. "I think I need another taste, then."

And her green hair fell down like a curtain, blocking the audience's view of the stage before her lips descended on his again.

* * *

END

* * *

**Nilie**: LMAO, my ridiculous challenge was a success Kiki-chan! We should write about blueberries next time, what do you think? Muffins?

**Kiki**: Cheese-cake please.

**Nilie**: Oooh! Good idea! :3

**Nilie & KiKi**


End file.
